I Did It For You
by Kyori SasoDei
Summary: Aku melakukan segala hal yang -mungkin- selama ini menyakitimu. Tapi kulakukan semua itu untukmu. Demi kebaikanmu sendiri, Deidara. Bahkan kuputuskan untuk menyerahkan kehidupanku yang seharusnya abadi, hanya untukmu. /side story of "Can You Feel It, Danna?"/i


_**Aku melakukan segala hal yang**__** -**__**mungkin**__**-**__** selama ini menyakitimu. Tapi kulakukan semua itu untukmu. Demi kebaikanmu sendiri, Deidara. Bahkan kuputuskan untuk menyerahkan kehidupanku yang seharusnya abadi, hanya untukmu. /side story of "Can You Feel It, Danna?"**__**/**_

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: OOC-ness, typo(s), semi-canon, shonen-ai, dll.

.

**~I Did It For You~**

**.**

"Aku mencintaimu, un."

Aku masih sangat ingat saat pertama kali ia mengungkapkan perasaan padaku dengan satu kalimat yang sederhana, namun memiliki arti yang rumit dan sulit dimengerti.

Saat itu aku terkejut. Aku tahu Deidara hanyalah manusia biasa yang perlu disayangi dan perlu menyayangi. Aku juga tahu Deidara pasti akan jatuh cinta pada seseorang cepat atau lambat. Tapi yang tak kuduga sama sekali adalah... kenapa harus aku? Apa sifatku yang selama ini kasar dan dingin padanya kurang cukup untuk membuatnya membenciku?

Saat itu aku marah padanya karena dia jatuh cinta pada orang yang salah. Kepada seseorang yang tak bisa merasakan apapun. Aku mengatakan ia lemah dan aku malu menjadi partnernya. Aku tidak bermaksud begitu, aku hanya... marah.

Duka tergambar jelas duka di wajahnya dan matanya setelah aku memarahinya. Entah mengapa saat itu aku tidak bisa melihat raut kesedihan dan kekecewaan itu, jadi kuputuskan untuk meninggalkannya sendirian.

Setelah tiga hari Deidara murung dan tidak bersemangat, ia kembali menjadi Deidara yang kukenal. Deidara yang menyebalkan namun juga menyenangkan.

"Seni adalah keindahan sesaat yang bisa kita lihat dari sebuah ledakan, un!"

Satu kalimat darinya memancingku untuk beradu argumen dengannya. Kami tidak pernah lelah, tidak pernah bosan, dan tidak pernah menemukan siapa pemenangnya. Semuanya mengalir begitu saja. Kuharap Deidara tetap menjadi Deidara yang seperti ini. Deidara yang kukenal.

.

Namun semuanya tidak bisa sejalan dengan apa yang kupikirkan. Malam itu, saat kami berdua berbaring di tempat tidur, ia mengutarakan keinginan yang membuatku terkejut.

"Izinkan aku memilikimu, un."

Awalnya aku pikir ia hanya bercanda. Tetapi setelah menatap matanya, hal yang bisa kutemukan di sana hanyalah keseriusan, ketakutan akan penolakan, keinginan yang dalam, dan sebuah ketulusan.

Jika aku menolaknya –seperti seharusnya-, aku rasa aku hanya akan menyakitinya lebih dalam lagi. Aku ingin memberikan sesuatu kepadanya. Balasan karena ia telah mencintaiku. Akhirnya aku menyetujuinya namun hanya mengunggapkannya dengan sebuah "tch."

Ia tersenyum dan mengucapkan "Arigatou" padaku. Lalu tanpa kuduga sama sekali, ia mendekatkan wajahnya padaku lalu mengecup bibirku. Aku tidak bisa merasakannya. Aku hanya **mengetahui** ia menciumku, tapi tidak bisa **merasakannya**.

Tak lama kemudian ia menarik dirinya. Kudapati pipinya sedikit memerah setelah ia menciumku. Ia tersenyum padaku dan mengucapkan terimakasih sekali lagi. Saat itu aku merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menjalar perlahan ke jantungku. Tapi apa?

"Bolehkah aku memelukmu saat aku tertidur un?" tanyanya dengan suara pelan, terdengar seperti memohon.

Aku mengangguk pelan.

"Arigatou, un," ujarnya kemudian berbaring di sebelahku dan memeluk tubuhku. Untuk beberapa saat aku tak bergerak sama sekali.

Kenapa kau harus mencintaiku, Deidara?

Kenapa harus aku?  
Bukankah di luar sana masih banyak orang yang bisa merasakan pelukanmu dan sentuhanmu? Kenapa kau memilihku yang sama sekali tidak bisa merasakannya?

Setelah sekitar lima menit aku tak bergerak, perlahan kugerakkan jemariku untuk membelai rambut panjangnya. Aku tidak bisa merasakan apakah rambutnya selembut kelihatannya. Kutatap wajah yang polos dan lugu tersebut. Senyum tipis terukir di bibir mungilnya.

Aku memejamkan mata saat merasakan sebuah perasaan yang sudah lama tak kurasakan.

Perasaan saat kedua orang tuaku memelukku.

Ah ya... perasaan nyaman.

.

.

Sejak saat itu sikapku padanya tak sedingin sebelumnya. Aku mulai menyadari bahwa semakin lama aku merasa semakin nyaman bersamanya. Jantungku akan berdesir setiap melihat senyumannya. Aku ingin tersenyum setiap melihat kebahagiaan di wajahnya –walaupun aku berusaha keras untuk menutupinya-. Dan kudapati diriku mulai membalas pelukannya juga ciumannya.

Tapi ia terus saja bertanya "Bisakah kau merasakannya, danna?"

Aku, sebagai diriku yang berupa kugutsu ini, tentu tidak bisa merasakan sentuhan apapun di tubuhku yang terbuat dari kayu. Untuk menjawab pertanyaan Deidara, tentu saja jawabannya adalah 'tidak'. Tapi jika aku menjawab 'tidak', aku akan melihat duka di wajahnya. Dan aku tidak menginginkan hal itu, entah mengapa.

Jadi aku selalu menjawab pertanyaannya dengan "Bisa."

Ia tersenyum.

Senyum itulah yang selalu ingin kulihat.

Senyum yang kudapatkan dari sebuah kebohongan.

"Arigatou, danna."

Ia selalu berterimakasih padaku.

Saat itu ia mengubah posisi tubuhnya sehingga dirinya tidur memunggungiku. Aku hanya terdiam menatap langit-langit kamar. Sebagai kugutsu, tentu aku tidak perlu tidur, walau perlu sedikit istirahat untuk menjaga agar jantungku tetap berdetak dengan normal seperti seharusnya.

Setiap malam hal yang biasa kulakukan adalah menatap wajah Deidara. Sepanjang malam. Entah, aku merasakan kenyamanan dan kehangatan di jantungku setiap kali aku menatap wajahnya.

Aku menoleh ke arahnya untuk menatap wajah itu lagi, namun kenyataannya ia masih memunggungiku. Aku berkedip saat kulihat pundaknya bergetar. Lalu mataku melebar saat mendengar isak tangis.

"Deidara?" tanyaku yang saat itu menepuk pelan pundaknya.

Ia tersentak dan menoleh ke belakang.

Aku terkejut saat melihat air mata jatuh membanjiri pipinya. Kenapa Deidara menangis?

Dan kenapa jantungku terasa sakit saat melihatnya menangis seperti ini?

"Kenapa kau menangis? Ada apa?"

Saat itu ia menjawabnya dengan "M-mimpi buruk un."

"Kau yakin? Ini pertama kalinya aku melihatmu menangis."

"Iya danna. Hanya mimpi buruk, un."

"Begitu?"

Deidara hanya mengangguk. Aku membalas anggukannya walaupun sebenarnya aku tidak percaya. Pasti ada sesuatu yang membuatnya menangis seperti ini. Aku yakin hal itu bukanlah mimpi buruk karena aku tahu saat itu Deidara sama sekali belum tertidur. Aku ingin tahu apa alasannya yang sebenarnya, tapi aku tak berhak menanyakan hal itu.

"Danna, aku sangat mencintaimu."

Aku tertegun. Jadi itu alasannya.

Jadi mencintaiku bisa membuatmu tersakiti seperti ini, Deidara? Bisa membuatmu menangis seperti ini?

Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan padanya setiap ia mengatakan hal itu padaku.

Saat tak mendapat jawaban dariku, bisa kulihat kekecewaan dan kesedihan kembali membayangi wajah dan matanya. Aku merasa jantungku diremas oleh sesuatu saat melihat hal ini.

Jadi kuputuskan untuk menutup mataku.

.

.

Malam itu aku melihatnya duduk termenung menatap langit malam. Aku menghampirinya dan bertanya "Apa ada sesuatu yang membebanimu?"

"Kenapa kau peduli?"

Aku terkejut saat mendengar pertanyaannya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Aku selalu peduli! Kau bocah bodoh!

"Danna tidak perlu bersusah payah berbohong padaku lagi, un. Dari awal aku sudah tahu danna tidak bisa merasakan apapun. Tapi danna terus mengatakan danna bisa merasakannya. Danna berbohong padaku."

Mataku melebar begitu mendengar penjelasannya tersebut. Ternyata ia mengetahui hal ini dan aku tidak bisa mengelak. Apakah ini yang membuatnya menangis di malam yang sebelumnya?

"Jadi kau tahu," ucapku.

Ia mengangguk. "Tentu."

Aku tidak suka melihatnya yang seperti ini. Melihatnya sedih dan bukan Deidara yang selama ini kukenal sebagai Deidara yang kuat, tegar, menyebalkan, dan menyenangkan.

Hingga akhirnya sebuah pertanyaan yang tak pernah kuduga sebelumnya, terucap dari kedua bibirnya.

"Maukah kau mengatakan bahwa kau mencintaiku? sekali saja? Ini akan menjadi kebohongan terakhirmu, danna."

"Tch!"

Aku berbaring di tempat tidur untuk menghindarinya. Aku marah! Marah pada diriku sendiri. Juga marah padanya karena –sekali lagi- kenapa ia harus membiarkan hatinya memilihku?

Kurasakan ia ikut berbaring tepat di sebelahku.

Aku tak ingin menyakitinya lebih dari ini. Tapi aku bingung apa yang harus kulakukan.

"Sasori no danna, maafkan sikapku selama ini. Aku terlalu egois, un. Aku hanya memikirkan diriku sendiri. Aku tahu kau tidak menyukai ini, karena itu mulai sekarang aku akan—"

"Berhenti bicara, Deidara." Aku tak ingin kau menambah rasa sakit yang sudah kurasakan di jantungku saat ini.

"Baiklah, danna."

Tanpa menoleh ke arahnya, aku mengucapkan "Aku mencintaimu" padanya.

Setelah itu ia berterimakasih padaku kemudian kembali menangis. Aku memeluknya dan bertanya kenapa ia menangis namun ia tak menjawabnya. Aku tahu apa yang menyakitinya. Apa yang membuatnya bersedih selamanya ini.

Jawabannya adalah... aku.

.

.

_**Mungkin apa yang kulakukan selama ini pada**__**m**__**u adalah kesalahan, Deidara. Aku tidak tahu mana yang benar dan mana yang salah. **_

_**Tapi membiarkanmu untuk dekat denganmu. Memberikanmu kesempatan untuk mencintaiku, adalah sebuah kesalahan.**_

_**Karena aku jauh dari kata sempurna untukmu.**_

Aku berlari untuk menyerang nenekku sendiri, nenek Chiyo. Ini adalah salah satu misi yang harus kujalani. Deidara tidak ada di dekatku saat ini. Jarang sekali hal ini terjadi karena biasanya ia selalu berada di dekatku, tidak pernah jauh dariku.

Pedangku menembus tubuh seorang gadis berambut merah muda, seorang kunoichi dari Konoha.

_**Kau perlu menemukan seseorang yang jauh lebih baik dariku.**_

_**Seseorang yang tak hanya bisa membalas perasaanmu, tapi juga bisa merasakanmu.**_

Aku menarik diri dan akan segera menyerang gadis berambut merah muda tersebut sekali lagi. Aku menyadari kedua kugutsu orang tuaku digerakkan oleh nenek Chiyo untuk menyerangku.

_**Mungkin ini satu-satunya cara.**_

_**Maafkan aku Deidara.**_

_**Kau harus menemukan seseorang yang lebih baik dariku.**_

Kubiarkan dua bilah pedang menusuk jantungku.

Aku mengucapkan beberapa kalimat terakhir kepada dua musuhku tersebut. Lalu aku menutup mata dan berpura-pura sudah mati.

Bisa kudengar mereka berdua pergi dari tempat ini.

Aku tidak tahu Deidara akan datang atau tidak. Tapi aku akan menunggunya. Untuk mengatakan sesuatu, sesuatu yang ingin sekali kuucapkan serasa sungguh-sungguh.

_**Deidara, tubuhku memang tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa. Tapi jika selama ini kau berpikir bahwa aku tidak memiliki perasaan, kau salah. Mungkin memang awalnya aku hampir saja menjadi kugutsu yang hidup tanpa perasaan. Tapi sejak kehadiranmu di hidupku, perasaan itu perlahan kembali.**_

Tak lama menunggu akhirnya kudengar derap langkah yang mendekat.

"Danna..."

Kudengar suaramu yang penuh kesedihan tersebut.

_**Ya, Deidara?**_

Aku tetap menunduk dan menutup mata, agar ia mengira aku sudah mati.

Walaupun waktuku memang hanya tersisa beberapa detik.

"Kenapa, danna? Apa aku begitu tidak berharga di matamu?"

_**Kau sangat berharga di mataku. Kau satu-satunya orang yang kusayangi.**_

"Kenapa kau meninggalkanku, un?"

_**Karena aku melakukan semua ini untukmu.**_

"Aku mencintaimu, danna."

Sebuah senyum terukir di bibirku saat aku mendengar pernyataan tulusnya itu.

_**Semoga kau tidak lagi merasakan sakit yang selama ini tidak sengaja kuberikan padamu. Semoga kau bisa melupakanku dan jatuh cinta pada orang lain. Orang lain yang bisa merasakanmu secara fisik, bukan hanya dari segi perasaan.**_

_**Deidara, ada satu hal yang ingin kukatakan padamu. Kali ini bukan kebohongan.**_

Kugunakan detik terakhir di hidupku untuk membisikkan...

"_**Aku juga mencintaimu."**_

_**Kuharap kau bisa mendengarnya**_

_**Sampai jumpa, Deidara.**_

_**Aku mencintaimu**_


End file.
